


Festering Suspicions

by Ciaossu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mitama is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaossu/pseuds/Ciaossu
Summary: Saizo had always been called a suspicious man. He had grown accustomed to it. It was part of his job after all, to do whatever he could to keep his liege safe from dangers. Suspicion lingered in near every interaction he had.He had not expected suspicion to appear in his relationship with his liege and ward themselves.





	Festering Suspicions

Saizo had always been called a suspicious man. He had grown accustomed to it. It was part of his job after all, to do whatever he could to keep his liege safe from dangers. Suspicion lingered in near every interaction he had.

He had not expected suspicion to appear in his relationship with his liege and ward themselves.

It hadn’t occurred to him right away. He would see them at times as he did his rounds, speaking together. Nothing struck him as odd about it initially. Lord Ryoma had been generous in his invitation to the young healer in allowing her to live in the palace. He seemed to enjoy the young woman’s presence as well.

He had confessed to Saizo one night, having her stay had been in part for his sake. That he had noticed Saizo’s attachment to the poet, and that keeping her near would be easier for for the both of them. He hadn’t known how to respond to that.

Mitama for her part, seemed to flourish within the palace walls. The library was full of inspiration she claimed, and the garden’s flowers had slowly dragged the girl outside more and more. Finding her napping under a tree was increasingly common these days.

He had scolded her for it once, worried for her safety. She had simply smiled, and returned that she was never worried as she knew she was safe with him around. He hadn’t known how to respond to that either.

It was when he spotted them together and decided to join them that his suspicions began to fester. Lord Ryoma had departed and he arrived behind Mitama. She did not startle as she once did when he “suddenly” appeared. There was an odd sense of pride at that. “Hello Uncle.” She turned and smiled. “And how fare you today?”

“Well.” He nodded in the direction his lord had left in. “You two are getting along well.”

“Ah, yes. Generosity / flourishes in smaller deeds / he is abundant. Lord Ryoma has been nothing but kind in my time here, I appreciate it deeply.”

“Good.” He was glad to hear it. It would be...disappointing if they were at odds. He cleared his throat. “Are you busy? We have not practiced in a while. You said you wanted to work on your fighting.”

She hesitated. That caught Saizo’s attention. Mostly because she tried to hide it. She did a poor job of it. In fairness to her, he had practice looking for these kinds of things. He did not comment on it as he watched her school her expression. “I apologize, Uncle, but I have things that need attending to. Much as I would be overjoyed in your company, I’m afraid that the time is not in our favour. Another, perhaps.”

“I...see.” He stepped to the side and allowed her to pass. “Do you need aid in these tasks? I can-”

“No!” She whirled around. There was such determination in her eyes. She remained stubborn a moment before smiling sheepishly. “Thank you, Uncle, but that is not necessary. Please, enjoy your day. Til the next encounter.”

She bowed and scurried off before he could answer.

“Is something wrong, Saizo?”

Days had past since the incident. He had not pressed the matter with Mitama. Had she wanted to discuss it, she would approach him. But she hadn’t. If anything, he saw less of her, which was...frustrating. He supposed he should be glad that her training was coming in handy for her. He did not enjoy it being used to so clearly hide from him.

“No, my lord.” It’s an instinctive reply, and the wrong one judging by the look his liege sent him. Saizo grimaced behind the mask and ducked his head. He took a moment before raising it. “I am...concerned my liege. In regards to my…” He still is never sure what to call her aloud, despite the young lady’s quickness to deem him family. “...student.”

“Student?” Lord Ryoma frowned a moment before realization flickered through. “Ah, young Mitama, yes?” He chuckled. “She seems to think far higher of you than a simple teacher, Saizo. There is no harm in admitting the same.” Saizo grunted and shifted, eyes not meeting his lord’s. Lord Ryoma simply laughed and shook his head faintly. “But I am surprised. She seems perfectly fine in the moments I see her. What could be your concern?”

Saizo’s ears perked. “You have been seeing her often of late?”

Lord Ryoma frowned as he thought. He was slow to answer, but he nodded soon enough. “Not more than usual, as far as I can recall. But being here in Hoshido seems to be doing well for her.”

Saizo frowned as well, though not with thought. “She has not been scarce then?”

“No...is that what concerns you?” Saizo did not answer, but that seemed enough for his liege. “Always the diligent one...I assure you, she is fine. She is at the time to come into her own, Saizo. I’m certain this is just a short thing.”

There was...something odd behind the dismissiveness of his lord’s assessment. Lord Ryoma had always been protective of those under his wing. It was unlike him to not concern himself over such an oddity. “My liege, if I may-”

“Saizo.” There was a firmness to the tone that had Saizo snap to attention. A habit developed over the years. Lord Ryoma knew of it. He usually disliked it in casual conversation. But this time he smiled. “She is fine. There is no need to press the issue. Now come, or we will be late.”

Saizo hesitated. He did not often. “Yes, My Lord.”

Days had passed. His suspicions continued. Mitama remained scarce, Lord Ryoma remained unconcerned, Saizo remained with a worrying itch nagging that he could do nothing for. He continued with his duties regardless. It would be unsightly of him for his diligence as a retainer to falter, regardless of circumstances.

So when Kagero told him Lord Ryoma wished to meet him in one of the unused greeting rooms, he did not hesitate to go and appear as his Lord wished.

Opening the door to the sight of his liege was expected. For the young poet and a table full of food to be sitting there as well was not. Saizo blinked.

“Ah, there you are.” Ryoma smiled at him warmly, despite the teasing that danced in his eyes. “You took your time in joining us.”

“Uncle!” Mitama beamed, quickly rushing to his side. Her small arms wrapped around him (he was thankful he had not worn his armor fully, deeming the castle safe enough to travel lightly. He did not like the idea of her rushing towards spikes.) and she pulled him into a hug.

His hand went to pat Mitama’s head. His attention moved to his liege. “...My Lord?”

“None of that!” Mitama drew back and frowned up at him. Her arms crossed over her chest did little to make her more intimidating. “You work far too hard! We are in a time of peace. No!” She quickly shot her hand out, silencing him as he opened his mouth to talk. “I will not have your nonsense of “a ninja’s task is never done”.” She rounded on his lord, who seemed almost taken aback to suddenly be the focus. “Nor yours of what “a king must do”. The both of you need rest! And there will be none of this Lord and Retainer business during such.”

Saizo looked weakly to his lord, but Ryoma seemed just as sheepish as well. “The idea was born at Mitama’s insistence...You do work hard though, Saizo. A time of rest is not so bad a thing…”

Saizo hesitated. The pair of them stared at him, unrelenting and determined. He sighed. “Very well...rest...for a time would not be so bad…”

“Excellent!” Mitama brightened immediately, smiling widely. It was good to see again. “With that out of the way, I made a gift for you for the festivities, Uncle.”

She took his hand and pulled him towards the seats. He followed, obedient and curious. “Oh?”

She nodded. “Pardon my rudeness the past while, for the gift took much time to collect. I wished you to be able to remain safe on those jobs you must take...it is a kit, of herbs and plants and such for healing uses. Should things go awry, I wish you to remain safe after all. One moment, I will fetch it.”

She scurried off to a corner of the room. With a soft laugh, Ryoma approached, placing a hand on the back of Saizo’s chair. He leaned close to the other to whisper in his ear. “She has been working hard this entire time...she wanted to make sure it was something useful for you.”

Saizo sighed through his nose. “You knew the entire time.”

Ryoma smiled. He had the decency to look apologetic about it. “I hope you won’t hold that against me. She wanted to surprise you. And I thought it would make you happy.”

Saizo watched silently as Mitama found the gift, holding the box proudly. “I am happy.”

Ryoma chuckled. Shortly, before Mitama returned to them, his lips pressed to the ninja’s temple. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a good family, small and strange and ignoring the two canon sons, but a good family all the same.


End file.
